winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Weil ich mein Leben leb
Weil ich mein Leben leb ist das siebte Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von Layla, die von ihrem Vater verstanden werden möchte, da sie nun mal ihr Leben so leben möchte, wie sie es will. Songtext Deutsch= Ich hör' du sagst ich sei ne' Wilde Und dass ich keine Regeln kenn' Und du sagst auch du seist im Bilde Dass ich mich niemals ändern könnt Für niemand Papa sein mal nicht so hart Denk dran wie du als Teeny warst Du warst so rastlos, so wie ich Lass mich einfach so sein So bin ich halt Lieb' mich wie ich wirklich bin Weil ich mein Leben leb Muss dich das nicht verletzen Versuch mich zu verstehen Du denkst ich sei zu jung Doch ich bin fest entschlossen Ich gehe meinen Weg Ich bin doch damit nicht allein Ich versuch' ich selbst zu sein Du hast mir alles beigebracht Ich werd' dir immer dankbar sein Ich möchte raus, raus in die Welt Ich möcht' nicht mehr gefangen sein Nie mehr Und was ich dir sagen will Weil ich mein Leben leb Muss dich das nicht verletzen Versuch mich zu verstehen Du denkst ich sei zu jung Doch ich bin fest entschlossen Ich gehe meinen Weg Ich bin doch damit nicht allein Ich versuch' ich selbst zu sein Halt mich, lieb mich Hey du kannst mir vertrauen Ich weiß wer ich bin Leben kann ich nur frei |-| Englisch= I heard you say that I'm a rebel That I don't follow any rule And you know it won't get better 'Cause I won't change my attitude For no one Hmm-mm Daddy please don't be upset Remember when you were my age You were so restless, we're the same So won't you set me free This is just me Love me for who I really am (Who I am) I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind (I know you're watching over me) I may be young at heart But nothing's gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Nobody seems to understand (Understand) I just need to be myself (Myself) You taught me all I know, that's why I will always be your girl I wanna be out there in the world I don't wanna be in chains No more What I am tryin' to say (Tryin' to say) I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind (I know you're watching over me) I may be young at heart But nothing's gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Nobody seems to understand (Undertand) I just need to be myself (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life, livin' my life) (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life, livin' my life) I wanna live my life (Hold me, love me, trust me) Don't wanna hurt your feelings (Open your mind, open your mind) Just open up your mind (I know who I am) I know you're watching over me (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life) I may be young at heart (Hold me, love me, trust me) But nothing's gonna stop me (Open your mind, open your mind) I'm gonna find my way (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life) (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life) (Hold me, love me, trust me) (Open your mind, open your mind) (I know who I am) (And I'm livin' my life, livin' my life, livin' my life) |-| Italienisch= Tutti mi chiamano ribelle Non seguo mai le regole Sento il vento sulla pelle Amo la mia libertà,libertà Seconda strofa: Io sogno un mondo nuovo ma Per te combino solo guai Dici la tua generazione Vive tra le nuvole Scusami se Non sono come mi vuoi Ritornello: Ti parlo un pò di me Di questi sedici anni Del mondo che vorrei A volte non mi capirai E' la mia vita e tu Lo sai non puoi fermarmi Ma fidati di me Sai c'è un mondo da scoprire Seguirò sempre il mio cuore Terza strofa: Nelle vene argento vivo Nel mio cuore libertà Ora guardami un momento A volte io assomiglio a te Non vedi che Sono già grande oramai Ritornello: Ti parlo un pò di me Di questi sedici anni Del mondo che vorrei A volte non mi capirai E' la mia vita e tu Lo sai non puoi fermarmi Ma fidati di me Sai c'è un mondo da scoprire Seguirò sempre il mio cuore Special: Hold me, love me Trust me, open your mind I know who I am And I'm living my life Video Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx in Concert en:Live My Life